fcufandomcom-20200223-history
The Future Begins After the Others
Before all things starts, the Zemo establishes for the first time in its time. Future Girl sends away Starfox Lady with the help with their teammates Cyborg Girl and Kite. The question is: What is the purpose of the future? Whose future it is? Future Girl Future Girl's powers that has its effects that remains a mystery. Her future powers that she sacrificed herself with the help of her teammates are choosing Starfox Lady's wishful dream for the future and sending her to the mystery of the unknowns in the future. If she gives Starfox Lady her own future that writes for Starfox Lady, what about Future Girl's? Lucky Shot Future Girl does not realize that she choose the right choice by choosing Starfox Lady and sending her away to the future without knowing Future Girl's, Cyborg Girl's, and Kite's fates. Her future powers help Starfox Lady find the team may be a key to save Future Girl, Cyborg Girl, and Kite's future as well. As the future sets in, there may be a problem There are futuristis and antifuturists have their own future to write their own future. Future Girl is not the first one of all. She knows that. Her family may be the first to be the future yet to reveal if that is right in an order of time. Who's actually the first futurist of all the futures? Melonie Summer is only the one who makes herself an appearance to be the first future girl of all the future. But in fact, she is not first future person. Early Bird mentions that most of the Summer family were banned from the Earth and the Future World by Mystic Queen. As the Summer family is not the first future people, who's the first one of all? And... Fion has been grown her angry at someone who messed her life wholly and she has a good reason to be angry at someone for that. What's Fion's connection? It comes to Taffy's responsibility in which she released her future powers whereas it awakens the future people up. Antoniki makes clear that she is not a future race. So McGram family is not the future people after all. When Taffy's powers disappear, then the future of offsprings give a hint of what's happening to them and how they get here. Futurist The real futurist has been hiding the secret from anyone to know who's the first future person who can control the future and change the future. When Reba appears with an accident, the Zemo does not notice that Reba has the powers that is similiar to Graydon Pterodn the Mad Scientist. Before Reba appears, Terra Firma has the different timestop that was invented by Graydon Pterdon. Graydon Pterdon has the most powerful two powers that the Zemo can not stop him in different times. That makes him a futurist. But sadly far enough, he's not the first one. It comes to Pterdon family, yes, who's the first one of all. The Demolation tablet mentions in the words: There shall not be told and known for the person to be future person that comes with a dangerously high price. When the Zemo digs out the names in the riddle of the table, they find out one of these riddles about woman who married to Graydon Pterdon and sisters of hers and these mystery men have their rivlary. They face Streator with their vast understanding that Streator can not cross a line in which he will make a payment for his own. He has to make things happen for the Zemo and Xia and himself. He speaks out his words by telling Aline: You have far enough to mess up these lines from the time whereas the dimensions may be broken or destroyed. You must know what it caused you so much. You should have not done that. Then they finally meet the other side of the lines they realize that are possibly the broken lines that has changed these Pterdon family into whatever they are now. And, the Pterdon family did not want to help and give the Zemo the last message for Graydon Pterdon to make a decision whether if he made a choice or not. Wendy Pterdon warns the Zemo that the Zemo must not help Graydon Pterdon with his decision because she tried that before. She made a mistake in helping him with her own responsibility for her actions. Langdon Pterdon asks the Zemo if they think Wendy is wrong and they should ask him what's happening to him the whole time. He says, "Things mess me up. That caused me to be a human back again in that line. I don't know what I was in an actual line. I might have known why I did it. I did not let Wendy do that and I made a mistake worse than Wendy did. That was my fault for my actions." Lausanne Pterdon says, "I was dead because of the war between Demolation and Destroyers and then another war between Demolation and Demolation. I did not understand why the Zemo's fault in the mind of my husband to think that you did have a responsibility for my death. Maybe that's why." Then three tells Graydon Pterdon to stop doing it or making the future going worse with your actions." Graydon Pterdon says, "I do not do this! You were dead. I avenged. Then I didnt know I had a daugther and son." Lausanne Pterdon says, "You made things happen for our children with two lines. One--you should have stayed and not made anything wrong. Two--you made my children into evil beings from your powers that comes with mystery source." Future Wars The Zemo is trying to understand what's causing the future wars between the Pterdon family and mystery sources. Many reasons why it changed Broakkaou, Queen Mysterio, Quick Copycat Lady, Shadow Lioness, and The Washington Family. The Xia comes to a realization that Dino or Don is the last hope of all that they might able to stop their own black materialism. Shadow Lioness is the one who must kill either Dino or Don for what they caused Shadow Lioness's marks from the black materialism that destroyed her home. That is how she got a teleportation and survived it. Sauga learnt that Dino's world has terrible cause and effects from his powers. She can not cure the whole his powers with her powers. That is what Dino's powers eat her powers in which may have left of Sauga's life or energy. Queen Mysterio explains that the mystery source destroys her family and race's homeworld as Crystal realizes that black materialism has to do with everyone's homeworld and powers. The mystery future person Christopher Reeves, the original Future man, makes himself appear without logical explanation why he is here. Hot Pink is saved by the mystery source, the one holds the responsibility to prevent Hot Pink's death. Vogue Woman learns that Graydon Pterdon has no idea what it caused him and assumes that his father or grandfather is still alive to hide somewhere in the world. She explains that her homeworld has been destroyed as she thought her mother was dead. She also explains that is how erases or blocks her mind from tragedy. She wonders why she is not getting any kind of black materialism that changed her like Queen Mysterio, Shadow Lioness, and Graydon Pterdon. She wonders what does it mean. Christopher Reeves explains that everyone must protect Jodie Kesser no matter how much cost is and she's the only one who can save the Pterdon family for the greater good. As it seems Jodie Kesser is false future girl, but everyone confuses Beryl was confirmed the false future girl number 10. Who's the false future number 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9. Until Myk appears, she is the only one who should have killed Reba for once and all. Why did she change her mind? Because Theo said to Myk not to kill Reba. After the others?? Jodie Kesser is fumed out to tell the Future Commando Team that there are others. The Future Commando Team asks her what does she mean by others. She says, "The future begins after the others" The Future Commando Team asks her what does it mean? She says , I dont know. Until she realizes... that Beryl is one of these others, she tries to find Heather and Corydon and she does not know that Heather and Corydon can not cross a line unless the Zemo figure out something yet to come. Heather makes things clear that she is working for H.E.A.T. Agency to make sure there is no mistake in the future where Future Commando Team makes a lot. She makes Corydon learn that she can not see what Corydon can see. Heather explains that why she changes from HEAT to H.O.T. Agency to find out what's the cause of the HEAT AGENCY. These HEAT Agency make sure they do not make a mistake in the future in which they cross a line and disappear as it means for them to cease their own future. Heather is only the one sole survivor of these HEAT Agency who works with HOT AGENCY in which she learns about Hot Pink's existence. Heather and Corydon are making it to the safe place where they can not cross a line where the Zemo need to make things right first. Heather and Corydon try to make their own story sense. They have conflicts for a reason. Heather doubted Corydon was the right thing where Corydon see the wrong things in the future where he thought it was real future. Then the future shifted, Corydon sensed the right thing when Heather changed from HEAT to HOT agency and told her that the future was changed. Heather and Corydon come to their realization that they have their own powers that they can't reveal secrets to each other. if they tell each other a secret, these tricks will change and things will change. Finally, Heather and Corydon stops doing in helping the Zemo and they can tell each other a secret in which does not cause things mess up and keep changing. They feel helpless to do anything to help the Zemo with the actual future. Heather and Corydon learns that they would end up like Wendy and Langdon Pterdon if they do that. They come to accept the hard way to let the Zemo do it by themselves. Heather starts to bring it up why something gets in her interest: Hot Pink in the first place. She knows that Corydon mentions that Cory Jenner is his first interest as well. They wonder why they never get interested in Miami, the third missing children of the three Jenners kids. Hot Pink: Heather. Cory: Corydon. Miami: Trizen. What does it mean for them? Hot Pink has left the Zemo to fight the mysterious zillionth different warrior kinds and races during the Warriors war. No one knows whether she dies or not. No one has heard from her for a very long time. What caused Cory to fall in the future dimension? Did someone push Cory to fall in the future dimension? Did he decide to give up on his life and jump in the future dimension? What does it mean for Cory's? Miami has met her demise and become something else. She has no choice to be stuck by a possession. She touches the handband of the mystery source in which Demolation sealed it a long time ago. Then...something goes wrong with the whole body system of Miami and the mystery source. No one understands the body and handband. Then Trizen event starts as Miami makes a decision whether to sacrifice her own life to unseal the handband or something worse. Accordingly to the mystery source who possessed Miami's body, if she leaves the body, she will die and it will die too and if she breaks the possession, she will die anyways. Miami has no choice to leave the body system as her spirit goes and sees Hot Pink alive. Hot Pink calls Miami the name: MIAMI! Miami could not able to say the name for her sister because she was in the body in which the mystery source possessed. Miami has to fight against the mystery source to use her voice to call the name Dina! She finally calls out to her sister: DINA! Then it disappears. No one knows what happens after. Jeckos/Oman Ranki/Ranki